


Stalking you: Wordsplat

by Wiselife



Series: Stalking you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiselife/pseuds/Wiselife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wordsplat just wanted to spend time with her family to bad she now has to deal with Maya. Maya was no oridinary fan girl, she takes it to the extreme. Not only does she stock celebrities but she likes to stalk fanfic writer to bad no one told Wordsplat about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking you: Wordsplat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/gifts).



> “ As Steve looks into Tony's eyes with smile so he was the one I was looking for”

 

Sara smiled and hoping this will satisfy her fans until break was over she really didn't have that much time for herself and she would like to spend time with her family since finals were all over.  She usually goes under the alias Wordsplat and made quite a name for herself in the Avenger Fandom on tumblr for her stony fan fics.

Sara heard a creek at the door and hoping that it was a ghost or her father who accidentally knock her window by accident because he threw a ball not by a crazy fan girl who went by the name Maya. She adored her fans and thanked them for their support but then there was Maya. Now at first she was just a normal fan until she went from adorable to....creepy. 

She first met her at the Lloyd Center Barnes and nobles near the comic book section and was on her way to Starbucks to begin her class work she when she bump into someone. And alot of her paper came out. The girl apologized and help picked them up for her until she stopped and read some of the pieces 

"I'm sorry but do you happen to write stories preferably Fan-ficiton by any chance?" The girl ask abruptly as she handed the paper back to Sara. "Yes..." Sara ask hesitantly not really knowing what to say to a stranger who bumps you then asks about what you do on the down low. The girl just smiled " I knew it! Your wordsplat-" The girl shout until Sara shushed her " Don't let Australia hear you". "Your right I'm sorry i won't disturb you anymore" She says while taking a picture with her phone and runs off.

  It wasn’t until later Sara learn the girl who goes by the name Mayasia12 on tumblr but Sara calls her Maya for short.She was one of her follower on the website Tumblr.She didn't even live close to Oregon not even California for that matter. Then she went from sending friendly messages to pictures made out of macaroni.

When Marvel started barking at the window that she knew Maya had found her. “ Sara..." Sara turned around as Maya talked again "Sara, hi Sara how are you?”, Maya sitting on Sara Bed rocking back and forth.

  
Sara wasn't normally freaked out by Maya ( Maya wasn’t normally freaky). It started when Sara followed Maya when Maya said how much she loved her fanfics. Now Maya had a full blown obsession with her.

At first it started with knowing her phone number (htf did she get the number was beyond her), then sending her fan mail through her actual mail boxes ( Sara definitely recalled NOT giving anyone her P.O. box). Now you would think someone might have called the police but then the police couldn't even track her down.Then not even the police responded back. Which sort of freaked Sara and her family to the point of boarded their doors and seeing if they could move somewhere secluded maybe with their uncle in Antarctica 

Now she is here sitting on her bed and playing with Marvel who is oddly calming toward her which definitely says she has been here more than once. Sara looked at Maya smiling " not to be rude, but why are you here?". Maya laughed " Oh Sara don't act like you haven't read my messages I said I was coming to give you your presents."

Sara intact haven't read her messages because lately Maya messages because it started giving her nightmares and hives " Oh.. how thoughtful of you" Sara gave a weak smile,"I was only finishing some stories so I don't have to write for a while-" Sara began until she was smushed in the face by Maya who hug her head.

"Shh, don't talk crazy you know many can't live without your stories, is it because we aren't paying you?! That why you are being mean to us Sara, because I can make the non payers pay or you just refuse to write Sara we talked about this" Maya was speaking frantically nearly suffocating Sara with her nonsense.

Yes, Sara remembered that conversation because that when Maya told her about her secret room with a computer, a chair, and a ball and chain in which she emailed the receipt for all items. That was when the hives came in. " Oh Sara please don't leave us then I will be force to look for another author who doesn't make their oc into Mary-sue's please you are the perfect writer please!"

Sara was convince she wasn't the perfect writer but that did built up her confidence, but while the life was going out of her this was no time for a ego/power trip. "Maya, your killing me" Sara was beginning to see the light until air came back to her lungs." I was only killing you with kindess and my name not Maya where did you get that?" Maya said with her head to the side with confusion.  
  


Cue Sara flipping out in 3..2...1..

"Then who are you !?!" Sara was more of a pacifist but this was going to far. Maya gave her a Cheshire smiled "I'll never tell hehehe" and gave a Loki laugh like the one on HISHE avengers leaving a big box and leaving by the window standing and going down. Sara ran to the window to see the nothing there. "Okay.. What the actual fudge?" 

When Sara calmed down and decided to open the box and showing it to her family all of them. She received a bunch of comics, a bunch of jewelry, a new collar for Marvel , Plane tickets for the whole family to go to Florida and passes to Disney world,A car keys to a Mercedes Benz as well a Impala that look like Dean Winchester's and an envelope with a check that made her whole family have a debate to weather to give it back or not.With the note saying "To the cutest picture of a turtle ever to me Happy Holiday's"

Sara has no Idea who Maya or whoever she was but she either really scared or rather impress. Until the next fan message.

**Author's Note:**

> So none of this stuff happened. This wasn't to promote my blog I was just compelled to write a story about a stalking fan girl and I was just to lazy to make up another name. I asked word splat if I can do this so please wordies no pitchforks and knifed and if my editing such this had no beta but if anyone want to beta please do. This has been my first fanfic in two years so my writing might be rusty and thanks for reading love ya!
> 
> -Me
> 
> p.s. Also if you have a request for an author fill free to give it to me


End file.
